FOUET NOIR Et Fantasmes…
by Catirella
Summary: Ah ! Il n’y a plus de slip, Boxer où String... Un fouet peu être ? ... Je sais. Je suis dur en affaire. Suite du numéro 18... Très différente de la 1er partie en faite. Mais, c’est la continuité de celle ci... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 19]... YAOI...


Titre : **FOUET NOIR. Et Fantasmes… **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 19)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Suite et fin très attendue je pense de l'OS de la semaine dernière _

_Attention réalisation de ce qui est dit dans l'OS précédent !_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 15 août 2006. Fini le 16 août à 2h04._

Alors calmés ?  
Voici la partie 2.  
Aller les Hentais.  
Un Duo comme Heero les aime. Et moi aussi !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court !**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

Cette fic elle, elle est de mon imagination des plus HENTAI !

_**Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella**_

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

**Note d'information**

Je vous informe que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews.  
Pour « BOXER NOIR Mais non, pas le chien ! » Si certains, non pas eu la réponse, je suis désolée, mais il semble que le net m'a it fait des soucis le 31/08/06 lors de mes réponses. Aussi bien Via FF que les réponses par mails.  
Je vous prie de m'excuser si vous en faites partie.

♣ … ♣

Attention ! Ici tous le(s) remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail sur divers OS :  
_Attention les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas corrigées pour les réponses aux reviews._

**BOXER NOIR Mais non, pas le chien ! **

**Ewi : **… Je n'ai pas très bien compris cette histoire de réponse via les reviews. Donc je remercie pour le moment, encore de cette façon, si je n'ai pas de mail… Le deuxième chapitre et bien sûr là… HENTAI DE CHEZ HENTAI, comme je l'ai dis lors de mes réponses aux reviews. Je n'ai pas honte… C'est au cas ou certain(e)s me le dirait… Je te remercie pour cette review… Gros Bisous, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**FOUET NOIR. Et Fantasmes…**

**

* * *

**

J'ai jamais eu aussi envie de pleurer.

Ce con de japonais m'a ignoré comme une merde le lundi matin et tous les jours de la semaine qui ont suivi

**Je le hais. **

D'ailleurs après le déjeuner, j'ai comme qui dirait dû quitter le labo pour aller pleurer dans les toilettes.

La pétasse et lui discutaient tranquillement de leur week-end à venir et il lui a dit qu'il partait avec son compagnon.

**Son compagnon. **

**TEME** (1).

Je suis tranquillement dans les toilettes des hommes, à pleurer avec le papier toilettes pour me moucher et quelqu'un trouve le moyen de venir me faire chier.

Remarque, il est au bon endroit pour faire sa petite ou grosse commission.

« Duo. »

« **VA EN ENFER.** »

C'est vrai quoi. Il se prend pour qui le Yuy… … Hein ! Il est derrière ma porte de chiotte. Je renifle et me mouche et ouvre la porte d'un coup. Je vais le momifier avec le rouleau de papier cul. S'il faut je prendrais ceux de toutes les toilettes.

**Na.**

« Tiens. »

Hein ? Un paquet de mouchoirs en papier. Je rêve.

« **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…** »

« Pourquoi tu grognes. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut sur moi, pour te mater Duo. »

Là il va comprendre sa douleur et la mienne pas la même occasion. Le Japonais et son Boxer Noir, taille plaisir jouissif et anus en feu.

« **TU N'ES QU'UN SALE ENCULE DE PREMIÈRE YUY. TU PEUX TE CARRER TES MOUCHOIRS BIEN PROFOND ET SURTOUT PRENDS TON PIED, COMME TU AS DU LE PRENDRE EN M'ENCULANT DE TOUTE BEAUTÉ, IL Y A UNE SEMAINE. FILS DE PU…** »

J'ai pas vu venir la méga gifle. Pas contre je l'ai sentie passer la vache. Il frappe fort.

**Salaud.**

Mais je fais quoi dans ses bras à pleurer comme un idiot. Ma joue me lanceeeeeeeeeeeeee.

« Tu es calmé ? »

« _Non. Vas te faire foutre Yuy._ »

Il soupire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime pas son soupir. Donc je continue toujours en murmurant dans sa blouse.

« _Baka._ »

Houlà ! Il n'a pas aimé le mot « Baka. »… Il va me tuer dans les toilettes des hommes avec… …

Le balai à chiotte ?

**Yeurk…**

C'est crade ce truc.

« **C'EST HEERO ET NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS BAKA.** »

« **JE SUIS PAS SOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURD**… _Baka !_ … »

« C'est un « **Baka** » de trop Duo. Ce week-end tu seras puni avec le fouet dont je t'ai parlé. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu n'as pas compris quoi dans la phrase ? »

« Heuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Week-end ! Et ton **COMPAGNON DE MES DEUX**. »

« Ce sont **tes** deux qui viennent avec moi en week-end Duo. Réléna est une concierge de première. Pas la peine de l'alimenter en ragot, elle a déjà de quoi se tripoter pour les mois à venir. »

« Je suis les deux ? »

« Oui baka. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de la semaine et ignorais comme toujours? »

« Pour les mêmes raisons que celle pour Réléna. Les 5 autres sont de la même espèce qu'elle. »

« Et pourquoi tu t'intéresses enfin à moi ? »

« Tu m'as toujours intéressé. Mais on ne touche pas à un ami du fils du boss Duo. Encore moins lorsque l'on est son chef de service. »

« J'ai droit à une dernière question ? »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis à mon sujet ? »

« En premier, tu mattes mes fesses de plus en plus et avec moins de discrétion. »

« _La honte._ »

« Oui. En deuxième, je commence à en avoir marre de voir le grand blond du secteur pharmaceutique, te draguer à la cantine. »

Je le regarde les joues en feu, l'une plus que l'autre. Avec un méga sourit bakettique !

« Tu l'as remarqué. Il est pas mal, hein ! De grands yeux bleus et des cheveux magnifiques. Moins longs que les miens, mais sublimes. »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu viens de rallonger ta punition. »

« Ah. Pas grave. Il y a un troisièmement ? »

Il me sourit et là je fonds littéralement entre ses bras.

**Ouais.**

Il ne m'a toujours pas lâché, le boxer man.

« Oui. Troisièmement. J'ai tenté ma chance, lorsque je t'ai vu enfin seul sur ta banquette. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cette boite avant cette nuit là. »

« Pas les moyens. »

« Je sais. Maintenant. »

J'écarquille les yeux.

« Comment cela maintenant ? »

« J'ai vu ton petit studio, dans un quartier des plus moyens. Le peu d'affaires que tu as, sont rangées avec soin. Et tu as par contre, laisser traîner sur ta table base, ton dernier relevé de compte bancaire. »

Je baisse la tête. J'ai honte car sur le relevé en question, il ne reste que 50 livres. Et nous ne sommes que le 18 du mois.

« Je ne dois rien à personne. Et j'ai placé un peu d'argent. C'est mes amis qui m'on offert mon entrée, pour me remercier d'avoir gardé leur chat pendant leurs vacances. Moi de toutes façons, je ne suis pas parti en vacances cette année. »

« Je sais. Duo. Regarde-moi. »

Je le regarde, mais je suis mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi te reste-t-il que 50 livres ce mois-ci ? »

« J'ai du changer mon frigidaire. Celui d'occasion m'a lâché. Et j'avais placé un peu plus ce mois sur le plan que j'ai ouvert, pour le jour où je m'achèterai un petit chez moi. J'ai déjà eu moins de 50 livres pour vivre 4 semaines et j'en suis pas mort. »

Il me caresse la joue giflée. Il peut. Elle me fait encore super mal.

« Je t'emmène en week-end avec moi. Et ne discute pas ou ta punition sera encore plus sévère. »

« Pourquoi je suis puni à la base ? »

« C'est une question supplémentaire cela ! »

Je rougis et viens me blottir au creux de son cou. Il sent toujours aussi bon.

« Aller steuplaît, dis-moi pourquoi. »

« Pour que tu fasses la connaissance du fouet donc je t'ai parlé. Et pour ce que je t'ai dit depuis le début de cette conversation. En plus tu as grogné. »

« T'as fait comme si je n'existais pas. Comme avant cette nuit où tu m'as donné tellement de plaisir. »

« C'est pas une raison pour grogner. Je passe te prendre à 19 heures. »

« Bien. Je serais prêt. On va où ? »

« Là où je vais quand je quitte Londres. Chez moi, à la campagne. »

« C'est une maison ? »

« Tu verras bien. Il faut aller travailler. Passe un peu d'eau sur ta joue. »

« Oui. »

Puis il est parti comme il est arrivé et je repris mon poste 5 minutes plus tard sous les regards lourds de question des 5 autres concierges.

Il m'a gentiment demandé si je voulais conduire, une fois sortis de Londres.

Un peu honteux, je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas mon permis. Pas eu les mes moyens. Il n'a pas insisté et n'a fait aucune remarque. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans la propriété. Je dis bien propriété. J'ai cru rêvé. La maison qui est plus un petit manoir qu'autre chose, est tout simplement magnifique et bien entretenue. J'ai pas osé demander comment il avait pu se payer celle-ci. J'ai pas voulu non plus aggraver mon cas. J'ai pas oublié le fouet. Et même si popaul, il est tout content. Moi, j'ai quand même un peu peur. Il faut bien le reconnaître. Et là si nous sommes seuls. Je vais pouvoir crier sans déranger personne à par les bébêtes dans les bois. Quelles y restent d'ailleurs.

Nous sommes bien seuls. Le frigo est plein et un dîner a été préparé à notre attention. Je n'ai vu autant de luxe que chez Quatchou. Mais un luxe simple et non genre « m'as tu vu ». J'aime beaucoup.

Là où je me trouve maintenant par contre, j'aime déjà un peu moins. Ce qui descend du plafond aussi. Bien que c'est exactement comme dans mes fantasmes les plus fous. Solo, la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te fais bouffer ton boxer.

Il est derrière moi et vient me parler au creux de l'oreille.

« Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là ? »

« Oui. »

« Toujours consentant ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors déshabille-toi et dénatte tes cheveux. »

« Je dois t'appeler maître ? »

« Non. Je ne suis pas ton maître Duo. Juste ton amant dominateur. »

« Heero, je vais être sévèrement puni ? »

« Tu verras bien. Aller déshabille-toi maintenant et n'oublie pas tes cheveux. »

Une fois nu, il m'attache les poignets à la corde qui descend du plafond. Une fois fait, il remonte celle-ci grâce à un système sur ma droite contre le mur. Je me retrouve sur la pointe des pieds.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, lorsque je vois le fouet noir qu'il vient de décrocher du mur. Ce n'est pas le plus gros, mais je me doute qu'il n'est pas au mur, comme simple objet de décoration. Il a un long manche fin d'environ 1 mètre 20 et une lanière noire très fine, qui elle aussi doit être la même taille que le manche.

**J'ai peur. **

De la **douleur** et des **marques**.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus, qu'un premier coup vient de s'abattre, en travers de mes fesses. La douleur est supportable. Mais ce n'est que le premier. Au fur et à mesure que les coups tombent sur mes fesses, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes plaintes. Il s'arrête et je bascule doucement ma tête en arrière en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Heero vient m'attacher les cheveux, avec un ruban de soie noire et me les place sur le torse. Je le regarde sans comprendre, mais ne pose pas de question. Mais la réponse s'abat sur mon dos. Et là, je ne peux retenir mon premier cri de douleur. Au deuxième, je me cambre en avant à l'impact de la lanière. C'est une douleur mordante. J'ai l'impression que ma peau est déchirée. S'en suit 3 autres coups plus fortement portés sur mes reins. Je crie et crie encore. Mais ne le supplie pas d'arrêter. Je veux lui être soumis. J'ai accepté mon sort et je vis mon fantasme et même la douleur la plus terrible, ne me fera pas y renoncer. Il fouette à nouveau mes fesses mais de l'autre côté. La fine lanière finit sa course sur la fesse gauche, en un claquement sonore et douloureux. Heero m'annonce le nombre que je vais maintenant recevoir de chaque côté. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter autant après cet échauffement, comme il vient de me le dire. Et pourtant j'y suis parvenu. Trempé de sueur et tremblant de partout. Car 25 coups de chaque côté pour une première fois, c'est quand même pas mal. J'ai quand même pleuré et là je pleure toujours.

Heero m'a redescendu et libéré de mes liens. Je le regarde en pleurant doucement. Je fais tout pour maîtriser mes spasmes. Son regard est rempli d'amour.

**Car je sais. **

**Et vous non.**

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'emporte dans la plus belle chambre du manoir. Me dépose doucement au milieu du lit aux draps bancs.

J'ai mal et en même temps je bande comme jamais.

Mon fantasme s'est réalisé. **Il n'hésite plus.**

Heero se déshabille. Il porte encore un boxer noir. Mais plus pour très longtemps. Il vient me rejoindre. Me caresse et m'embrasse en libérant à nouveau mes cheveux. Il s'allonge et me met sur lui. J'ai moins mal. Je n'ai plus le frottement des draps sur mon dos et mes fesses. Tout en m'embrassant, il fait glisser en moi un premier doigt, qu'il m'a donné au préalable à sucer. La douleur du fouet occulte un peu celle de la préparation. Une fois qu'il a touché mon point sensible. Les doigts quittent ce lieu chaud et mes hanches sont surélevées, pour me faire descendre sur ta virilité des plus brûlantes aussi. La rencontre est jouissive et j'en rejette la tête en arrière dans un pur gémissement de plaisir.

Heero m'accompagne en m'aidant à monter et descendre. J'ai mal aux reins. Et ses deux mains sous mes fesses, sont une torture. Mais chaque glissement sur sa verge, est un pur délice de sensation de jouissance. Je veux le faire venir dans cette position. Je puise dans mes réserves les quelques forces qui me restent et accélère l'action de mon corps, en augmentant la passion dans tes yeux et dans nos gémissements. Je suis devenu le maître de ton plaisir. Dans une dernière impulsion de mes jambes, je redescends en m'empalant sur toi avec force. Je jouis en même temps que toi, en me cambrant et rejetant la tête en arrière. Puis épuisé, je m'écroule sur toi.

Tu me serres doucement dans tes bras et m'embrasse sur la tempe après avoir repoussé mes cheveux.

« Ne me redemande plus jamais de te faire vivre un fantasme Duo. Plus jamais. Ce fouet et les autres retournent dès lundi à l'écurie. Plus jamais mon amour. »

« Non. Je ne te demanderais plus d'être fouetté. Ça fait trop mal. »

« Baka. »

« Heero. »

« Hn. »

« A quoi sert le truc où tu m'as attaché, normalement ? »

« C'est une salle de sport Duo. C'est le sac de sable qui est sensé s'y trouver. Tout sera remis en ordre lundi aussi. »

« Merci Heero. J'ai cru toute la semaine que tu m'avais uniquement soutiré mon fantasme et baisé. J'y avais cru un moment quand tu m'as parlé de ce fouet. Mais j'ai vite oublié le lundi matin, vu que tu as agi comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. »

« Duo. J'ai dû aussi réfléchir à ton foutu fantasme, qui n'est pas le mien. Et la personne qui s'occupe de l'écurie, m'a demandé ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire, de tous ces fouets. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je me voyais mal lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une mise ne scène SM, pour mon amant. »

Duo pouffe, dans le cou d'Heero.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite le samedi matin ? »

« Je préfère ne pas te le dire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Heero soupire.

« Pour aller voir un ami à moi. Et je suis parti à plus de 10 heures et tu dormais encore. »

Duo se redresse, les sourcils froncés en grimaçant de douleur.

« **Un ami.** »

« Je m'en doutais. Un ami, oui. Un ami qui est Sado et qui m'a expliqué où frapper pour ne pas blesser et comment doser. J'ai jamais eu aussi honte, le lendemain quand il m'a fait faire la pratique sur une fille. Je t'ai haï toi et ton foutu fantasme. »

Je lui fais un magnifique sourire, pour la première phrase et un moins sympa pour la deuxième..

« Tu as pris un cours pour moi. C'est gentil… Elle était nue la fille ? »

« **Baka.** »

« Je sais. Et j'assume. »

« Je t'ai fait très mal ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à 50 coups. Mais j'ai tenu et je suis fier de moi… Heero. Et toi. C'est quoi ton fantasme. »

« Pouvoir offrir à l'homme qui deviendra mon mari toutes les choses, donc il rêve et fantasme et le voir heureux à mes côtés. Voilà mon seul et unique fantasme Duo. »

Les yeux de Duo scintillent en regardant Heero, toujours assis sur son ventre.

« Et l'as-tu trouvé. Cet homme ? »

« Oui. Et je lui ai déjà offert son fantasme. Il ne tient qu'a lui de m'offre le mien en échange. »

« Donc, je vais pouvoir placer mes 50 livres qui restent sur mon compte ? »

« Oui. Mais tu as plus depuis ce matin. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu as eu une prime de 2000 livres, pour les recherches sur le nouveau sérum de vérité. »

J'ouvre les yeux en grand.

« Il a été testé ? »

« Oui. »

« Sur qui ? »

« Ton ami Quatre, par Trowa dimanche dernier. »

« **HEIN !** Et ? »

« Il semble que son mari, ait répondu à des questions restées sans réponses, avant leur mariage. »

Je grimace. Car là aussi, moi je sais.

« Ouch. Pauvre Quatchou. »

« Et pauvre Trowa. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Quatre lui a donné à son tour le sérum le lundi. Et il semble que le beau français à la mèche, ne lui ait pas tout dit non plus. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Duo ? »

Je me calme et le regarde avec attention.

« Oui ? »

« Et pour mon fantasme ? »

Je me rallonge sur lui et viens capturer ses lèvres, pour un baiser des plus enivrants.

« J'espère qu'il durera toute ta vie Heero. Car j'ai bien envie d'en faire partie aussi. »

Je sens la poitrine d'Heero se soulever dans un soupir d'aisance.

« Tu déménages quand ? »

« Lorsque tu m'auras donné ton adresse à Londres. »

« Bien. Dès mardi tu habiteras dans ta nouvelle maison, mon amour. Et je te conduirais et te ramènerais dans notre maison, jusqu'à ce que tu passes tes deux permis. »

« Heero. C'est un conte de fée, pour moi ton fantasme ! »

« Oui… Mais pour moi. C'est juste une histoire d'amour qui ne fait que commencer. »

_**Partie 2 Finie.  
FIN…**_

_XIX _

Alors.  
Verdict ?  
Je vous laisse seul juge de mon travail.  
Et j'espère vraiment que celui-ci vous ait plût.  
À bientôt.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

(1) : Teme → Enfoiré

♣ … ♣

**Une petite Review ou Hyou ! … **↓↓↓


End file.
